


color my world

by chokiyurui



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokiyurui/pseuds/chokiyurui
Summary: i guess that maybe we should settle this,blame it all on me
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	color my world

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to hay because they really wanted to read this so i made it happen-

'your world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.'

sandalphon knows this well as his entire world has always been black and white. he has long since been lying about being able to see in color, if you would ask him? lucifer is his soulmate.  
is he lying to others or himself? it's honestly hard to say at this point.

rest assured, it is one of the reasons he is currently staring at this sky in contempt as he lays there, wounded, a decent amount of damage taken in his previous fight but it's over and he's still alive, he just doesn't want to get up yet. his mind is too focused on that blue sky.  
blue.. blue is a color sandalphon has never seen, and yet from how lucifer described it, it sounds absolutely breathtaking.

despite this, sandalphon never wants to see it.  
if he ever sees this blue sky, it will mean that lucifer is not his soulmate like he's been telling himself.

is this selfish of him? probably.  
he will forever refuse to believe that lucifer is not his soulmate, it doesn't matter how he's told sandalphon how beautiful color was the moment he touched lucilius.  
sandalphon will refuse to hear it forever.

how blissfully unaware he is that this denial will all soon be ripped from his delicate fingertips.

“san-chan, what are you doing on the ground?”

there is worry in the tone of the man who now stands above him, calling him the obnoxious nickname but sandalphon ignores him.  
for the longest time, he’s pushed lucio away, he doesn’t want to see his face because all he will ever be is a painful reminder that sandalphon’s ‘soulmate’ could never be truly his even if his heart would not accept it, deep down, he knows.

“leave me be lucio.”  
yet, despite sandalphon’s words, he doesn’t leave his side, only crouching down to get a better look at him.  
it took a lot to actually exhaust a primarch, especially the supreme primarch that sandalphon now so proudly, yet at the same time, so shamefully and regrettably, held the title of.

“i want to asses your wounds, please allow me...”

lucio’s hand is coming towards him.  
no.  
he doesn’t want to be touched, no. not by lucio, deep down, he has always been petrified to be touched by the man.

sitting up and instantly scooting away from him. it was like he was a caged animal, scared and shoving himself into the first corner he could find as if that would somehow protect him from lucio.

“don’t you dare come an inch closer or i’ll cut your hand off, do not dare touch me!”  
sandalphon’s words are being clearly ignored as lucio continues, a look of determination on his face.

sandalphon can’t stand it anymore and for once, he finally recoils and smacks his hand away before closing his eyes tight in anger and fear of being.  
he doesn’t want to open his eyes.. no, he’s afraid of what he’ll see.  
could it be.. he’s finally going to see that blue sky that lucifer has told him about for so long for the first time...?

all because of lucio..?

crimson orbs peer open, and his breath catches in his throat. eyes quickly darting around as tears well up from how widely they were now opened, burning his eyes.

it’s just as breathtaking as he was told.

after awe, anger is the first thing to well up inside of sandalphon.  
how could this have happened? lucio? his soulmate? the man who steals the appearance of his former passed on lover? this man with his bright, annoyingly beautiful personality and aura? with his beautiful face sandalphon catches himself staring at?  
no, this could not be his soulmate, he simply won’t accept it! he’d never accept it. he’d..

“i don’t understand!”

the awe that had once been shared on sandalphon’s visage is now wiped off lucio’s face once he is brought to the attention of the primarch’s anger clearly directed towards him.  
there is a pang of pain in his heart, that’s not exactly the reaction you expect when somebody has just found you to be their soulmate..

anger is passing to become sadness and repressed emotions, for so long, sandalphon has forced himself to stay away from others. never touching a single being unless they were lucifer, and in this moment, he’s so angry, upset, and confused.. all he can do is lunge at lucio.

although, it’s not in the way the speaker braced himself for. it was not a blow to his head, nor a punch to the gut like he’d been threatened with so many times..

it was sandalphon’s arms around him, tight around him.  
it was a pained sob into his shoulder, before his arms shakily wrapped around the sparrow.

“i am sorry to disappoint..”  
lucio can’t help but say it, he feels as though he has truly disappointed the man that he’s come to love for so long watching from afar, his words of love only came in the form of teasing but they were always genuine.  
it hurt to see how hung up sandalphon was on lucifer, how much he lied to himself and others when he knew the truth of lucifer not being his soulmate very well.

“shut your mouth! i am not disappointed and i won’t allow you to spew such lies about me!”  
this caught the speaker by surprise.  
if not disappointment then why was he crying in this moment?

“i am.. full of regret that i have spent all this time lying to myself, lying to you, when you were right in front of me.”

how many times has lucio been the one to check up on him? purposely bother him when he’s told others to stay away? how many times has he said something horrible to lucio only for the other one to laugh it off and continue on as normal? how long has he been hurting his soulmate and being completely ignorant to the fact?  
how long has he been in love with lucio and not realized it until it all comes flooding into his being in this moment?

“well, i am still here now, am i not?”  
a soft hand comes up to tangle in fluffy brown locks, rubbing the back of sandalphon’s head.

“get it all out, i am here for you and i always shall be, sandalphon. you are my soulmate and even if you want to push me away, i will always come back to you.”

a soft scoff is what lucio gets in return.

“i will not push you away.. this time. so be grateful.”


End file.
